In the related art, there are various kinds of 3D color projection and/or display systems. One approach has two projectors or display systems, where one projector provides a right eye display and the other a left eye display on a screen, each display having its own polarization, for instance, "P" and "S", respectively. The viewer wears polarized glasses which let the eyes see a stereoscopic display for 3D viewing. Another system has a single display that interlaces right and left eye images, each image having its own polarization. The images are perceived by the eyes through polarized glasses for 3D viewing. There are many 3D color display systems in the art, but the applicants know none that are like the present invention.